


Coming of Age

by coricomile



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: There comes a time when even fairy godparents aren't enough.
Relationships: Chip Skylark/Timmy Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing out the backlog. Idk either, man. This was like 12 years ago.

Timmy's hands were small in Chip's. The fingers had grown longer since his extreme youth, lean and a little rough from too many accidents to count, but next to this man's they were still that of a child's. His pink hat, a relic from his past, sat on his dresser, next to a fishbowl that had been empty for three years. The night of his thirteenth birthday had been the last night it held a fish of any kind.

The lights of Timmy's room were dim, one light bulb holding a blown fuse, the other ready to pop. He wouldn't change either one until he absolutely had to. Not that he cared. He didn't need lights. This was a familiar place that he was in, with a familiar body next to his. He could find his way in the dark.

On his bed, the same little twin mattress on it that had been there since he was ten, Timmy was all smiles. He didn't feel embarrassed of his teeth anymore. His face had finally grown into them and, after a year of braces, they were as close to perfect as they were ever going to get.

Timmy's laugh, a little mellower than it had been when he was a child, made his bare chest vibrate under Chip's. The tickle of goatee on neck was making him shiver and twitch. He loved it and Chip knew he loved it, too. He would have a hickey in the morning. Not that he cared. His parents wouldn't notice. They never did.

The warming covers of his bed, stained with brown soda spills and a few red spots from beatings from Vicky years ago, were wrapped around his legs which were wrapped around Chip's. The thin, long hairs of Timmy's caught on the short, thick hairs of Chip's as they moved about. It tickled, but Timmy liked the feeling.

Timmy curled his fingers into long hair and smiled. Pink lips touched his. There was silence and in the silence, there was a breath of contentment. Of peace.

Outside the window, with their little crowns and little wands, no bigger than the size of dolls, Cosmo and Wanda floated, watching. Cosmo embraced his wife. Timmy could no longer see them. He no longer needed them. Wanda, her pink hair up in curls, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Cosmo led her away from the window. They wouldn't be visiting any longer.


End file.
